A Vulcan's Cure to Hiccups
by ValorRose
Summary: Spock has a problem with hiccups and Kirk works to resolve the issue, misadventures happen. K Slashy thoughts SPORK
1. A Vulcan's Cure to Hiccups

**Title:** Vulcan's Cure to Hiccups *Edited*

**Rating:** Pg-13.

**Characters:** Spock/Kirk, McCoy and Uhura.

**Disclaimer:** The half-vulcan, cursing doctor, bad ass communication officer, and sexin' captain do not belong to me I am not using them for profit.

**Summary:** "Well what Spock failed to mention before he beamed down with you to a majority salt water planet was that Vulcan's are allergic to water with high concentrations of salt. Among other side effects are apparently the hiccups." Read and discover the real plot.

**Author's Note:** This is a one shot that may or may not get as big as What May Come to Pass, its up to Kirk and Spock and how fast they want to get together and not angst around. Enjoy.

Kirk really didn't know how everything had gone wrong so quickly. He had been trying to make some peaceful negotiations with a regular looking humanoid race save for one exception, they had fins for feet. They could only understand humans when they were underwater. The sound waves moved differently in the air then in the water. That is what his very dry and going to stay dry science officer and first officer Mr. Spock explained. Kirk didn't mind swimming or getting wet, all Iowa kids have to learn to cool themselves off during the heat of summer in the ponds still on Earth. He had grown up in a climate that still had standing water produced by rain. Vulcan on the other hand had been an aired dry planet and Spock seemed to be adverse to the idea of jumping into the water; even if he could learn about a new race and language.

So with a smirk and a promise that he would tease Spock about his fear of water later, Kirk placed the H20 to O2 filter over his mouth and jumped in. The problem had come after when a rival clan, family or group; he still was unsure how they were structured, attacked his envoy. The filter had been knocked out of his mouth as he was defending himself, fighting in basically zero gravity was not easy. He started loosing consciousness right before one of the attackers hit his gut, the last thing he remembered was swallowing a lot of salt water.

The first thing he felt when he came back was the press of something hotter then usual against his lips. The push of air into his mouth and down to his lungs, then a pressure against his chest, and then bile and water being pushed up into his throat. He didn't want to cough up the water into the hot mouth so he moved his head slightly and coughed to the side. Slowly he opened his eyes to the bright sun, a strange contrast to the usual cloudy skies of the planet that they had been on. He then noticed that the sun was more steady then natural lighting and realized that he was on his ship. He was soaking wet but that was to be expected as the last thing he remembered was fighting in water and loosing his filter. He turned to look and see who had revived him with such a primitive method. He was surprised to see a very soaked and greening at the edges half-vulcan looking back at him with unsuppressed relief and fear in his dark eyes.

As he heard the lift doors open to let in the rushing Doctor McCoy he noticed the first officer's eyes and face go into his vulcan mask once again. Kirk watched in awe and silence as Spock stood up and walked out passed the grumbling and unhappy doctor.

"Spock you better be in my sick bay as well, you know how salt water can effect your vulcan half." McCoy yelled at the retreating figure. He then looked at Kirk and shook his head raising his eyebrow in confusion. "You must have been past dead for him to jump in after you Jim. Do you know what salt water does to a Vulcan?"

Jim shook his head and immediately regretted it as his head began to ache his brain had not gotten all of its oxygen back. McCoy noticed the scowl of pain on his Captain's face and concentrated on fixing his problems before berating him any more about his stupidity. "Nurse Chapel give me that syringe."

"No more of your perfect remedies McCoy." Kirk tried to joke but he was passing out too quickly. The pinch of pain at his neck just quickened the process so that he could hardly make out the cursing coming from McCoy before he blacked out completely.

The second time Kirk woke up wasn't as pleasant. He was back in dry clothes he knew that, he was comfortable and his head was not pounding. But there wasn't any extra body heat, there was no mouth against his blowing hot air into his mouth and giving him life. There was no one to notice that he had woken up at all.

That he decided was strange, even if he wasn't the captain he would think there would be at least one nurse watching his vitals. But there was no one in the room with him. Slowly as to allow his body to use his legs again he stood and moved across the room, he heard the cursing loud voice of McCoy before he opened the doors.

"You stubborn pointy eared green blooded..."

"Cursing at me *hiccup* will not solve *hiccup* my problem Doctor. *hiccup* I must request time off at *hiccup* New Vulcan, it is the only way *hiccup* to cure my *hiccup* problem."

"You just don't want to admit that you can..." McCoy noticed Jim standing in the door frame from the other room and actually stopped what he was saying as if he didn't want Kirk to hear. "Hello Jim what are you doing up, you should be in bed for another three..."

Jim ignored him and walked over to where Spock was sitting stiff backed, hiccuping every few seconds, and more green then ever. He was only wearing his black undershirt, his blue uniform was lying on the cot haphazardly placed. "What's wrong with Spock?"

"Well what Spock failed to mention before he beamed down with you to a majority salt water planet was that Vulcan's are allergic to water with high concentrations of salt. Among other side effects are apparently the hiccups." To get the point across Spock hiccuped at that moment, Kirk would have laughed but what he saw on Spock's face stopped him. He had only saw pain on Spock's face once before it was when his mother had died right after he was beamed up from the collapsing Vulcan; before he could get control of his emotions. Kirk frowned hiccups were not that bad, they were annoying but eventually went away. So why was Spock illogically upset over what seemed like a minor problem. He should have known...

"Vulcan hiccups are different then our own Jim, they bring on other side effects that..."

Spock held up his hand for once McCoy followed his command. "I would like to take a leave of absence on New Vulcan Captain." Spock spoke his voice was strained.

"Spock what is wrong, their must be a cure that..."

"No one alive will be able to cure me, Captain." Spock stated sadly as if defeated.

"No one alive?" Kirk suddenly figured out what Spock meant, whoever had the cure had been on Vulcan when it was destroyed. He was afraid to ask his next question but he did, "How long will I be without my First Officer?"

"Indefinitely." Spock stated again his voice sounded defeated and weary.

"Captain I think we better let Spock rest." McCoy stated. Jim wanted to object but saw the worry in McCoy's eyes and decided to find out exactly what was wrong with Spock. It seemed McCoy didn't want to discuss certain aspects of Spock's condition in front of Spock. Jim followed McCoy to the other room and watched as he went to his desk and sat down, before looking up at his expectant Captain. When he still didn't talk, Jim got impatient.

"Bones tell me what is going on. There is something both you and Spock are keeping from me and I don't like secrets." Jim said crossing his arms over his chest and looking at McCoy.

"Kirk I don't think..."

"Dammit Bones why is he leaving the ship, we have cured most of the diseases that plagued Earth why can't we solve this problem?" Jim asked frustrated.

McCoy sighed. "Have you ever heard of Ponn Far?" McCoy asked as if changing the subject.

"No I haven't what has that got to do with..."

"Let me finish Jim." McCoy said and indicated that he should sit down. Jim didn't take the offered seat. "After Vulcan was destroyed the Vulcan Council decided to reveal some facts about vulcan physiology to whom it may concern. Because we have a Vulcan as part of our crew I was privy to the information." McCoy paused to let the information sink in. "Ponn Far is the mating ritual of the Vulcans. Every seven year the Vulcan has to have sex with his or her chosen mate. Spock's mate T'Ping was killed on Vulcan. Spock was not due to go under Ponn Far for another year, however the salt water allergic reaction has brought forth Ponn Far earlier then expected. The hiccuping has only been a problem for a small amount of Vulcans; those Vulcans who do get hiccups are never cured. It is a disgrace to have hiccups since the usefulness of that Vulcan's intellect is wasted on them. On top of the hiccups the Ponn Far effects will kill him if he has not taken a mate before a week is through."

Kirk finally sat down trying to take in all the information. He had learned something about the Vulcan culture that was very vital to them and in the same moment he had learned that he might loose his First Officer. "There is no cure?"

"I have found nothing. The Vulcans I have asked have not replied. Spock is as closed mouth and stubborn about it as ever. I was the one who breeched the subject of Ponn Far to him because of his body..."

"What about if he finds a mate, do you think the hiccups will be cured?" Kirk thought quickly.

"As I said it has never been tried usually hiccups are caused by other things, this is the first recorded case of a Vulcan getting hiccups as an allergic reaction to salt water."

"I can't just have him give up, there has to be a cure. Send me the information on Ponn Far maybe another set of eyes will help. Let me know if you find anything I am going to talk to Lieutenant Uhura." Kirk stated as he was about to leave the room.

"Jim you have to realize that their might not be a solution, Spock might not be able to be cured."

"I can't believe that Bones, I wont." Jim stated as the door opened and he left the room.

Jim was not surprised to not find Spock where they had left him. He would have searched for him but he wanted to gets some answers first. He went to the lift and let the quiet of the mechanisms allow him to let the information he had just gained fully sink in. His jaw was set and his lips were decidedly set in a frown as he walked onto the bridge. Most of the personnel were surprised to see him, he suspected Bones had told them not to expect him back on duty for a few hours. He ignored their stares.

"Sulu change course for New Vulcan push her to the maximum speed. Chekov how fast will we get to New Vulcan at our new course and speed."

"Three days sir. We will have to go close to two neutral zones and through a disputed area of space to get there sir."

"I trust you will maneuver her with discretion Sulu, carry on." Kirk stated trusting his Helms men and Tactical officer; they had proven themselves many times already, this time was no different.

"Lieutenant Uhura will you join me in the debriefing room?" Kirk asked it was a question but she knew she had to take it as a command.

"Of course Captain." She stated. She got up and followed Kirk out the door and down the hall to the debriefing room.

"I am sure you have heard about Spock's condition." Kirk stated getting right to the point, their was no time for niceties and protocols.

"Yes Doctor McCoy debriefed me on Spock's condition an hour ago. Has something changed Captain?" Her eyes were dark with worry and Kirk felt his inside twist slightly, he had no time to define the emotion at that moment.

"This might sound too personal lieutenant but I assure you the question I'm about to ask pertains to the problem at hand." He paused to see her understand he would not ask with out her knowledge that it would breech a subject that he had had the maturity not to ask her about. She nodded in understanding her eyes voicing her silent confusion. "What is your relationship with Mr. Spock outside of work? Are you intimate with each other?"

Six months ago if Cadet Kirk had asked her that same question she would have slapped him and told him it was none of his business. However the way he had asked and the way he seemed to be holding his breath in anticipation of the answer made her wonder what truly was wrong with Spock. Spock had never given her a true reason why their intimacy had never been taken further then a kiss, but she suspected it had to do with his Vulcan culture. She had been a comfort for him and they had spent many nights lying with each other in bed sometimes fully dressed, just talking.

"I have helped Spock cope with the loss of his planet and mother, but our friendship has never gone as far as sexual favors. He had told me as much a few nights ago, he seemed to be distracted, I thought he was in love with someone else." Uhura answered honestly.

Kirk let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding, one pressure was lifted but an entirely new one was placed on his shoulders. "Did he tell you who he was interested in?" Kirk asked eager to find out if one of his many theories in curing Spock could be proven.

"No, he didn't say anything. I just assumed because he was more distant in the last few months that he had found someone else." Uhura didn't seem too disappointed by the turn of events in terms of her relationship with Spock. Kirk felt she deserved to know about Spock's condition.

"Because of Spock's reaction to salt water from his rescue of me on Zeta Q-5, he has contracted a rare side effect, hiccups." Kirk explained quickly trying to get everything out at once, he needed to go find Spock and ask him if he could potentially bond with one of the crew members maybe even temporarily before they got to New Vulcan. "Also the mating ritual which occurs every seven years has been affected. If Spock doesn't find a mate within the week he will die of consequences from Ponn Far caused by the allergic reaction to salt water. On top of that hiccups at least the Vulcan form are incurable, those who have gotten them have been disgraced, because they are unable to perform their duties."

Uhura's eyes widened as Spock's conditions were described to her and she understood why Kirk had asked the questions he had. "Captain, Spock will not just mate with just anyone, Vulcans are very singular race they can only sleep with one person for their lifetime."

Kirk nodded taking the new information in and trying to work around it, there had to be someone. "Go back to your post and inform Starfleet of our course change, tell them it is a medical emergency for our Vulcan. They will understand the request and adapt the shipment schedule of the medical supplies from Delta 2 to another ship. Inform me if their are any incoming transmitions from New Vulcan, I want to be informed immediatly even if they are private for McCoy only. Thank you Uhura for understanding." Kirk stated with great respect.

"Aye Captain." She said going out of the room and leaving her Captain to ponder what to do next.

"Computer locate Commander Spock." He spoke.

"Location locked voice activation required." The computer responded. Kirk frowned, Spock did not want to be found. He stated his voice identification code and the computer responded. "Commander Spock is on deck 12 observation room B."

"Thank you." Kirk said as he left the room and headed for the nearest lift as he entered he stated. "Deck 12." The lift opened onto an almost diserted hallway. Kirk stepped out of the lift and walked down the hall. As he came up to observation room B he walked up to the door expecting it to open, it did not. He went to the door passkey and again had to give his override code. Now he knew Spock really didn't want to be disturbed. He didn't care what danger he might be getting himself into, he needed to find a solution and Spock seemed to be the only one who might have the answers.

As he entered he was surprised that the lights were off. The only light came from the fast moving stars outside of the large window that encompassed almost 360 degrees of the room. In the center of the observation deck was Spock, he was sitting crosslegged and very still. However every so often Kirk could hear the tell-tale hiccup and knew Spock was still plagued with his problem. Kirk silently walked up to his first Officer knowing that with those pointy ears he probably had already heard him come in.

As he walked up the steps to reach Spock he realized that he could still try the Earth remedies for hiccups and make sure their really was no cure for the Vulcan ones. He was reaching now for solutions but he couldn't allow Spock to believe he had given up, he couldn't allow Spock to see his fear of loosing him. He started listing in his head the remedies he remembered from Earth: holding ones breath, drinking water, standing on ones head, and being surprised were only a few that he remembered.

He walked to stand beside the sitting Spock and waited for him to respond. After going through 30 hiccups with no response he decided to make the first move. He touched Spock's shoulder lightly and jumped back in surprise as Spock almost leaped three feet into the air. If the situation wasn't so grim Kirk would have laughed. "Jim what are you doing..." Spock waited suddenly realizing that he had not hiccuped in *hiccup*. Spock's shoulders fell in defeat.

"I came to talk to you about some cures that might work for your hiccups." Kirk explained. "We are now on our way to New Vulcan if their are no delays we will get there within the week, enough time for you to find your mate on New Vulcan." Kirk tried to sound more encouraging then he felt.

"Thank you captain but..." *hiccup*

"Spock you have saved me on countless occasions from both my self and from others. I hope that you will at least humor me for the next few days and allow me to try some Earth remedies on you." Kirk stated hoping that it didn't sound too much like a beg and more like a Captain-friend's command-request.

Spock did not respond his hiccups were the only thing that broke the silence as Kirk waited for Spock to answer. Kirk got impatient as the 40th hiccup then the 50th hiccup passed. Finally he decided to speak again thinking of a compromise. "Allright how about I show you three ways to cure hiccups from earth if they don't work then I will leave you alone until we get to Vulcan."

Spock seemed to realize that the only way to have his Captain leave him alone was to agree so he nodded. "I have no knowledge..." *hiccup*

"That's allright my brother had problems with hiccups when we were younger, we tried many things before he was able to get rid of them." Kirk explained.

"I am only half *hiccup* human Captain what worked on *hiccup* him may not work on me." He stated. *hiccup*

"I know Spock. The first one we tried was surprise but that doesn't count as one of my three," He felt like he was talking to a genie and begging to take back one of his wishes. Spock inclined his head. "It seemed to work for a few seconds which is encouraging." Kirk stated trying to see the positive side, at least for Spock's benifit.

"It didn't work so your conclusion that Earth cures may work on me is still invalid." Spock stated.

"First is holding your breath." Kirk stated ignoring Spock's comment.

"How is that to help with...?" *hiccup*

"Don't try to think of the illogic behind the remedies Spock. They are created by humans." Kirk stated.

Spock conceeded that point and pressed his mouth together his eyes never leaving Kirk. Kirk watched Spock's mouth not on purpose but to make sure he wasn't cheating, at least that is what he told himself as his mind tried to give him other reasons that he wasn't ready to acknowledge. Spock held for three seconds but then hiccupped, Kirk raised his eyebrow as he waited for Spock to try again, Spock did not. Kirk sighed.

"Ever hear of the saying if once you don't suceed try, try again? Two more times Spock you of all people should know an experiment can't be determined by only one test." Kirk stated proud of himself for defending his ideas.

Spock seemed to conceed and tried again, this time it only took a second and a half for the hiccup to come. Kirk sighed their had to be another way, he believed Spock was thinking too much. He looked at Spock then at his mouth and then realized what had eventually cured his brother of his hiccups. As Spock took another long breath to get ready to hold his breath Kirk made ready to make his move. As Spock clamped down his lips one more time Kirk moved in.

Distraction is what helped his brother, Kirk would try and make his brother laugh while he was holding his breath, as a younger brother who loved to annoy his sibling would do. Eventually they realized that it was Kirk's distractions from thinking about the hiccups that caused them to stop not the gurguling water, the holding of breath or the standing on ones head. Kirk decided to try his own form of distraction with Spock, he pressed his lips to his First Officer, stopping the flow of air and also distracting him from what could have possiblely been his next hiccup.

Spock's mouth opened with surprise and Kirk stepped back giving Spock room. They looked at eachother for sometime, after a while Kirk realized that the hiccups were gone. He smiled. "See I told you third times the charm." He said trying to blow off the kiss as if it was nothing, the same way Spock's riviving of him from the watery grave had been ignored.

"Captain...Jim I..." Spock tried to speak but for once he seemed without words.

Kirk would have been proud of himself if he didn't feel so defeated, a weight was lifted from his shoulders but it had seemed to have fallen to press against his heart. "Now you will not have to leave Starfleet once you find your mate on New Vulcan you will be able to return. I will..." Kirk swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued. "I will understand if you do not want to return to the Enterprise."

There was no response from Spock as Kirk turned and walked out of the observation room, Kirk took that as an agreement to his words. As he walked down the hall he should have been happy he had allowed Spock to not be disgraced to give him another chance at Starfleet once he returned from his leave on New Vulcan. Something else was making him unhappy. Kirk had felt it before a saddening that he might have only felt once before when he had gotten the news that his mother had passed away while he was too far away from Earth to attend the funeral. He tried to push the feeling away their was no reason for him to be unhappy and yet his heart would not allow him to smile.


	2. When Salt Water Attacks!

**Title:** A Vulcan Cure to Hiccups

**Chapter 2 Title:** When Salt Water Attacks!

**Rating:** PG-13/K+

**Character:** Kirk/Spock, McCoy

**Summary:** One of his most illogical and stupid moves he had ever made in his life, he knew before he jumped into the water that he may be condemning himself to death.

**Author's Note:** What may work for Spock and Kirk in _What May Come To Pass_ may not work here and vice versa. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter...

"Your afraid of the water?" Kirk asked amused, smiling brightly. If he was more human Spock would have been annoyed as it were he just looked at his Captain with a raised eyebrow.

"Vulcan was a dry and aired planet; water was a valuable commodity not something to play with." Spock stated sternly but not angrily, he was not annoyed. He tried not to flinch when a harsh breeze off the sea blew bits of ocean spray on on him as he stood on the little island that they had been beamed down to. Kirk did not catch his first officers slight change in mood as he was trying to find a way to communicate with the race the federation knew existed on the planet. Spock had detected a large and vast array of communities and life signs but they were all underwater.

"Well I guess you'll just have to wait on this boring piece of land while I explore the big ocean blue." Kirk stated as he brought out his filter and the communication device that Spock and Scotty had constructed to communicate with the humanoid race.

"The species on this planet are similar to what your ancient culture called Mermaids and Merman. They can only hear underwater because of the way the sound waves move differently in the dry air compared to the water. This water has a very high salinity, that allows fast communications under the surface of the water."

"In short our hosts should arrive momentarily once I send out the signal." Kirk stated smiling at Spock and walking closer to the edge of the water. Spock stayed where he was, he would not move closer.

"Spock come on are you serious? You would let your fear, an emotion I might add, get in the way of a discovery of a new race and culture." Kirk said as he turned to see Spock still not coming closer to the ever rising tide of the ocean, that might have something to do with the three moons orbiting the planet.

Before Spock could answer Kirk turned back to the communication device and began to speak. Things happened quickly after that, Spock watched in mild disappointment as Kirk was able to stand in ankle deep water with out a care in the world. He noted that if he was still Captain of the Enterprise he would have had to delegate this type of mission to another officer. He realized that Kirk had been a better choice for most of the missions they had been on in the last six months. It had been life changing the things he had learned from the very emotional, fast to get in a fight, slow to get out of one, Captain James T. Kirk. What really surprised him was that he enjoyed it.

Suddenly he shook his head in bewilderment, what had come over him? Why was he not able to concentrate on the task at hand? Listening to his Captain talk to a new and fascinating race of mermen. Spock restrained himself from allowing his logical thoughts to conclude that he was being effected by the salt water. He didn't want to admit it, denial another very human trait. Kirk turned around smiling at him, then his face suddenly turned into a frown.

"Spock are you all..."

"Captain the mermen have requested you join them as guest of honor at their house. I will monitor from above and translate your information to the ship since your communication will be cut off underwater." Spock stated not allowing Kirk to finish his sentence, not allowing himself to dwell on how to answer.

"Of course Mr. Spock, logical as usual, and it will keep you dry." Kirk stated as he removed his shirt.

"Captain?"

"There is no need to get my entire uniform wet Spock, especially since the water here is a comfortable temperature. I guess you would say it was from the two suns." Kirk stated. He placed the shirt on a dry part of land.

"Yes Captain." Spock stated somewhat strained.

Kirk looked up at him about to say something but decided not to. He then turned and walked purposefully into the rising waves. Spock watched in silent tension as his Captain was swallowed by the waves. It only took him an instant to get in contact with him under the water, he confirmed that he could hear Spock and then everything went silent.

For over thirty minutes everything was silent, then Spock saw a tell-tale sign of something gone wrong. His eyes were looking for anomalies in the color of the Kirk's-eyes-blue ocean, the crimson tint that flowed towards him was easy to find. Immediately he began to worry, a human trait that seemed to be cropping up more often around Kirk then any other human. As the tint became more obvious overtime he decided to act. One of his most illogical and stupid moves he had ever made in his life, he knew before he jumped into the water that he may be condemning himself to death.

Azure and unbreathable substance surrounded him immediately, it took him a moment to orient himself in the almost zero gravity of the ocean. When he had found his bearings he looked towards where the crimson had come from. In the distance he saw what he was looking for. Panic and fear for Kirk made him realize that he could move within the water with some simple strokes of his hands and the push of his feet. It took him only fifteen seconds to get to the body. Instantly he pulled himself and the body above the surface he knew Kirk needed air. As he slowly moved back to land he found that he had jumped in with his communicator, successfully ruining it since it wasn't waterproof. He would berate himself later as he finally felt hard unmoving land underneath his feet. He began to feel gravity take back his weight and Kirk's, he was lighter then he expected.

He finally got to dry land and ignored his own shallow breathing and rapid heart rate. He watched as Kirk's chest did not rise and fall like it was suppose to. Immediately he reached for the communicator, the one Kirk had left with his dry shirt. He called up to Scotty informing him of the problem and requesting McCoy to meet them in the transporter room.

Scotty answered with some troubling news, the planets thick cloud cover and strange electronic disturbances would make it difficult to pinpoint their location. Spock had no medical supplies with him to revive the captain, so he reached into his mind for an ancient human technique that had worked, though primitively, to resuscitate humans who had swallowed too much water.

He didn't think about it he just did it. He pulled back Kirk's neck making sure his air pipe was open then he listened for breathing, he didn't hear anything. He turned Kirk's head and breathed into his open mouth, holding his nose closed. Then he sat up situated himself beside Kirk's chest and pressed down just below his rib cage. He repeated for three rounds and as he began to press his mouth against the cold calloused lips of Kirk for the fourth time he felt himself dematerialize and materialize on the Enterprise. As he moved to pump against his ribs he saw movement in his chest and suddenly heard the coughing sound from Kirk's throat. They had made it back on the ship, and his Captain was alive.

He suddenly realized what he had been doing, what he had just done, what it meant for his own body. Fear was an understatement of the emotions going through his body. As Kirk turned to look at him he was too distracted with his own emotions to interpret what was being conveyed in Kirk's eyes. As he heard the door open and McCoy enter he found himself able to control his facial expression at least and got up not ready to display the reaction to salt water to his captain, not ready to admit what it might mean for their relationship.

The last thing he heard before the doors closed was McCoy yelling at him about going to sick bay. He had no intention of going to sick bay, he needed to go to his quarters and stay there until he could convince the captain to get him to New Vulcan. If the evidence from the few other incidences of salt water and Vulcans were any proof he only had one week to get to New Vulcan, before his body shut down completely.

*

McCoy was not a happy man. He had been able to stabilize Kirk and he knew he was going to be alright, though out for a few hours. He had already informed Sulu that the Captain was not going to be on the bridge because of his medical condition and that Spock should be noted as the Acting Captain in his next report. However he knew from his own research in to Vulcan physiology that salt water was very detrimental to a Vulcan's body. He was annoyed that Spock had not come to see him yet. So he planned to go and see him.

As the lift door opened to the deck where Spock and Kirk's private quarters were he realized his usual stubborn manner was not going to convince Spock to come back with him to the medical bay. He decided to try another tactic. He rang and wasn't surprised when the door didn't open. He was the only person other then the captain who could override a lock on a door, he used that ability. The door slid open silently and let out a draft of overheated air, McCoy was taken back by how hot the air was and how dry.

Spock was sitting cross legged in front of his bed, his hands by his side his eyes closed. McCoy stepped inside and walked towards him, he pulled out his triquarter and scanned Spock. Already his vitals were going down, McCoy noticed Spock's hands were shaking. "Spock."

"Doctor I do not wish to be disturbed."

"With Captain Kirk down in sick bay out cold you are now Acting Captain. You must decide what to do Spock."

"Doctor you know I am in no condition to take on those duties of Acting Captain." Spock stated his voice just above a whisper.

"Spock please come back with me to sick bay I will be able to monitor you better there." McCoy couldn't believe he was begging.

"Doctor I..."

"I know what is happening to you Spock, I know about your condition. I was informed by your vulcan council about the mating ritual Ponn Far and that it happens every seven years. I know that salt water..."

*Hiccup*

McCoy was quite as he tried to believe what he was hearing. *Hiccup*

Spock was hiccuping...a Vulcan was hiccuping. McCoy remembers reading a very vague explanation of what the very rare side effect hiccuping does to a Vulcan. He remembers that Vulcans had never found a cure to hiccups. The article had not gone into what had happened to the Vulcans who had the hiccups, but he didn't believe it ended well for them.

"Spock I am ordering you to sick bay this instant." McCoy said going into doctor mode immediately. He went to the comm and informed Sulu of Spock's medical condition and that Sulu would have to take over ship Captain functions until he could release the Captain or the first officer from sick bay. Sulu acknowledged and he turned around to see Spock standing up.

McCoy nodded and walked towards the door. As the door opened he turned to make sure Spock was following him, Spock followed him out into the hall. McCoy sighed in relief he had been sweating badly in the over heated room. Spock seemed to have the opposite reaction to the coolness of the hallway. McCoy had never thought he would see the day when a Vulcan was too sick to stand, but at the moment Spock seemed to be unable to balance on his own two feet.

McCoy caught him and allowed him to lean on his body. McCoy noticed the shirt Spock was wearing was still wet. "Spock why didn't you get out of your wet clothes?"

Spock didn't answer and McCoy didn't expect it. He was able to with a little help from Spock, get them to the lift. It took only a matter of seconds to get Spock onto a sick bed. However once there he was not being cooperative.

"Spock I demand that you take these, you are loosing your equilibrium, I can only do so much for your half-vulcan body."

"*Hiccup*You understand Doctor *Hiccup*none of your human remedies *Hiccup*will help me.*Hiccup* I have to...*Hiccup*"

"You don't have to do anything. Vulcan's are incredibly smart but they are not very imaginative. I have a few remedies that I know your Vulcan Scientist wouldn't think of trying." McCoy stated. "First things first though I want you to remove your wet clothes and put on some dry ones."

"Doctor *Hiccup*read article 1037 in *Hiccup*issues 201 of Doctor Medicine.*Hiccup*" Spock stated as logical as ever, if not for the greening skin, the shaking hands and the hiccuping..

McCoy frowned and pulled up the article read the first three lines and decided that Spock was really too stubborn for his own good. "As I said Spock I can try..."

"One of the Doctors*Hiccup* on the team was a human, *Hiccup*she tried every human remedy *Hiccup*she could think of, nothing worked." Spock explained.

"You are not pure Vulcan Spock what applied to him might not apply to you. Do you understand that I am trying to help you."

"Their are more pressing*hiccup* problems right now *hiccup*then my hiccups*hiccup* doctor." Spock stated with emphasis.

"Yes I realize. I believe the symptoms come by the end of the month. They accelerated if their mate was near by." McCoy paused as he suddenly realized what he was saying. He then looked up at the monitor and did the math in his head. Spock's body was shutting down, much faster then it was suppose to. "Your mate is on the Enterprise." McCoy stated.

Spock hung his head as if in shame *hiccup*. McCoy didn't know what to say at the moment. Then he remembered the relationship between Lieutenant Uhura and Spock.

"Is it Lieutenant Uhura?"

"No." Spock stated. *hiccup*

"Spock tell me who it is dammit. Don't let your stubborn Vulcan non-emotion crap stop you from surviving this."

"I will not.*hiccup* I will go to New Vulcan *hiccup*and find my mate...*hiccup*"

"You stubborn pointy eared green blooded..."

"Cursing at me *hiccup* will not solve *hiccup* my problem Doctor. *hiccup* I must request time off at *hiccup* New Vulcan, it is the only way *hiccup* to cure my *hiccup* problem."

()

"You just don't want to admit that you can..."

Spock did not pay attention to why McCoy had paused in his statement. He was too humiliated, a purely human trait, to react to much of anything. He heard McCoy say Jim's name, his body reaction was to try and respond but he held back. He was not going to allow himself to be taken over by the emotions that were boiling up inside of him, he was going to control them. He was going to be a Vulcan.

He saw Jim out of the corner of his eye and didn't move to meet his eyes. He tried to hold on to his control, it was painful as close as Jim was. He was impressed with himself when he interrupted the doctor with a hand gesture. He had to get his request out before McCoy said anything else. "I would like to take a leave of absence on New Vulcan Captain." He almost lost control, his voice sounded strained to him.

Then Jim asked what was wrong he sounded so sincere and worried he almost let his guard down.

"No one alive will be able to cure me, Captain." Spock stated defeated.

Spock heard the question in Kirk's voice saw the turn of McCoy's head and knew the doctor was wondering why he wasn't telling Kirk the truth. Ponn Far will allow a half vulcan to do some interesting things, white lies happened to be one of them. He answered Kirk's next question almost too quickly. "Indefinitely."

Now it was McCoy's turn to manipulate the Captain. He knew what McCoy would be discussing however since his mind wasn't working properly he couldn't think of any good excuse as to why Kirk shouldn't listen to McCoy's advice. So he let himself be left alone. Slowly he got up knowing his ability to walk was going to be compromised. He was able to find his feet and the ability to walk, slowly he walked out of sick bay and into the hallway.

*

Spock tried to relax and concentrate on clearing his mind, keeping his emotions controlled and his feelings in check. It was hard and as he felt a slight pressure on his shoulder his body reacted too human like for him to admit. He jumped up and immediately turned to see who had found him in the observation room, though if his logical mind was working it would have concluded the answer before he had asked himself the question. "Jim what are you doing..." Spock waited suddenly realizing that he had not hiccuped in *hiccup*.

If he had thought the sick bay was hard this was even worse. The worst part about it was that he didn't know what the emotions and feelings meant, he had never gone through Ponn Far with out help from his parents, he had made a pact with T'Ping, but that had been seven years ago. He couldn't define the emotions, he was worried that if he released them he would attack Kirk. He feared that the emotions were one of rivalry.

He suddenly realized that Kirk had been talking to him. He had been automatically answering trying to get Kirk to leave and not worry about him, it was useless. Then Kirk had suggested earth remedies, but Spock knew they had already been used. Kirk was not going to take no for an answer. Spock conceeded if just to get Kirk to leave him alone so he could get control of his emotions once again.

"I have no knowledge..." *hiccup* He tried to explain his lack of experience with earth cures to hiccups. Kirk had an answer for that, he had succesfuly relieved his brother of hiccups. "I am only half *hiccup* human Captain what worked on *hiccup* him may not work on me." He stated again trying to discourage him. Kirk would not be discuoraged he even pointed out the moment Spock had jumped stating that the hiccups had stopped. Spock was not convinced. "It didn't work so your conclusion that earth cures may work on me is still invalid."

Kirk was not deterred. "First is holding your breath."

"How is that to help with...?" *hiccup*

"Don't try to think of the illogic behind the remedies Spock. They are created by humans." Spock realized the logic of the statement and decided to try, for his captain's curiosity. He held his breath trying to stop the hiccup from errupting, he was able to hold for a few seconds but it didn't work. Kirk looked at him expectantly after he had hiccuped. Spock looked back, he knew there was no cure.

"Ever hear of the saying if once you don't suceed try, try again? Two more times Spock you of all people should know an experiment can't be determined by only one test." Spock saw the shine in Kirk's eyes at the argument, Spock realized that Kirk had matured quite well in six months. He decided to follow Kirk's suggestion. He held his breath again but it didn't work it was worse then last time. For the third time he was breathing in to get enough breath when he saw a spark in Kirk's eye. As he closed his mouth Kirk moved towards him.

It might have been the allergic reaction to the salt water or the hiccups themselves but Spock was unable to move as fast as he usually did. He didn't see Kirk coming in until his lips, warm moist and pushing slightly, rested on his own lips. He opened his mouth in surprise and they disapeared. He suddenly had an urge to pull him back for another kiss, but his control though cracking at the edges held. He didn't even realise his hiccups had stopped until Kirk pointed it out, he had been completely distracted. He watched as Kirk left after smiling at Spock and saying something about New Vulcan and finding his mate.

With those words Spock instantly knew what his body was trying to tell him Kirk was his mate. He bemoaned his realisation, the kiss had just been a cure not a gesture of reciprical feelings. The relationship would not work, he would have to find another way to cure himself of the Ponn Far. At least he wasn't *hiccup*ing.


End file.
